1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a device and method of processing an image which may reproduce scenes that a user actually saw during image capturing according to passage of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capturing apparatuses such as cameras or camcorders have been widely distributed not only to professional consumers but also to general consumers. With development of digital technology, digital Image capturing apparatuses are recently distributed. In particular, the digital Image capturing apparatuses are distributed by being included in portable terminals such as smartphones or tablets. An image captured by the digital Image capturing apparatus may have a digital image format.
A digital image may be processed by various methods according to purposes. A digital image captured by using the digital Image capturing apparatus may be very easily edited or processed compared to an image captured by using a film in the past. For example, a digital image may be processed in order to improve quality of an image. Also, as the digital image is processed, noise included in the digital image may be removed.
The technology of processing a digital image is continuously under development. In addition to the technology of improving a digital image by processing the digital image, technology of detecting useful information from a digital image or technology of acquiring a useful image that is converted from a digital image is being developed. For example, in an image, a direction in which a person gazes or an area of the image at which the person gazes may be detected by measuring eye positions and eye movement of the person.